


What Not To Do To Win A War

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Politics, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry returns to England after five years. He has a few surprises for Dumbledore and Co.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 119
Kudos: 940





	1. Chapter 1

Harry glared down at the letter a Hogwarts' owl just delivered to him. He reread it again. Dumbledore and his games. He was sick of them. He was sick of everything to do with his life. He was not going to allow himself to stay on this path. A path Dumbledore had selected for him when he wasn't even born.

Dear Mr. Potter: (a sign the old coot was still upset at him for some reason or perhaps trying to lay on the guilt. Harry went with the guilt)

Please present yourself at Hogwarts as soon as it is possible. You will resume your lessons with Professor Snape. You will remain here for the rest of the summer as the lesson are very important. You will be obedient and learn as we don't need a repeat of the issues we had this past school year. Enclosed is the Hogwarts Express schedule. Send the date of your return by owl. Give my regards to your family. 

Albus Dumbledore (Harry stared at the titles. He wondered how or why one person had so much power in the magical world. School, law, government, even on an international level--something was wrong with one man having so much power yet complaining about another nutter wanting the same thing.)

Harry glared at the owl as it hooted and held out its leg. "Yes, I am aware he is expecting an answer. Give me a few minutes to compose a letter." The owl hooted at him again as it put its leg down. The damn bird was as demanding as Dumbledore. Harry pulled out some parchment paper. He began to write his letter. 

Dumbledore had left him to rot in this hellhole almost his whole life. That old fart didn't even meet with him at all last year refusing to see Harry any time he presented himself at Dumbledore's office. Harry didn't think it was worth mentioning the other times he had tried to get help from the staff. Harry put his parchment paper away and flipped the letter over and wrote that he would return on his birthday. It would give him a little over two weeks to get away from the Dursleys before having Dumbledore looking for him. Time to get pro-active.

______________________________________________________________________

31 July 1996

Harry arrived at Kings Cross. He smirked at the package he had in his hands. He entered the platform. No one was on the platform as he stepped onto the train and placed the package on one of the seats in the first compartment with Dumbledore's name written on it. He exited the train and the platform. He made his way to the muggle trains. His relatives were happy to have him gone and didn't think it was strange he was leaving so they wouldn't bother Mrs. Figg either.

\----------Much later that night-------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was staring at a package from one of the elves earlier. He had already been informed that Harry hadn't been on the train and he wondered what was going on. He had placed a call for everyone to attend an Order meeting only to discover that no one was able to get into Headquarter. Sirius' will hadn't been read as of yet so that issue would be resolved soon. Sirius would have permitted them to continue using the house so he wasn't worried about the situation and reassured everyone it would be resolved once Sirius' will reading was completed. Everyone was in the process of coming to Hogwarts. He opened the package. He wasn't sure what he was seeing exactly. He stared down at the broken wand on the top of a note. He opened the note, suddenly Harry's voice filled the room. 

I'm done. You have lied, again. You have manipulated me for the last time. You have allowed me to be continually returned to an abusive home knowing I was abused. Do not try and hide it. You had Mrs. Weasley sending me food to help keep me alive. You knew about the bars on my windows as I heard you defending the usage of them to Mr. Weasley. You have kept secrets after you promised you won't. You have hidden my inheritance. Something I should have been made aware of when I was eleven. You didn't even permit me to hold my own vault key. You have hidden the truth from me for the last time. Get yourself a new pawn. I am not going to allow you to keep me untrained with the idea of me walking to my death, forget about it. As for those lessons, you might want to ask why my shields never showed any signs of improving. 

"What is he talking about?" Minerva stood in the doorway, behind her was Severus, who didn't look happy.

"I am not sure." Dumbledore lied.

"Oh, no you don't. I have known you too long not to be aware of when you are lying." Minerva walked into Dumbledore's office but her face was set, her eyes were blazing. "You knew how they treated him? I warned you about them."

Severus was thinking as he walked over to Dumbledore's desk. He looked into the box and picked up the note, he opened it. Harry's message repeated itself. "It seems the boy is a lot smarter than Granger or Weasley reported." Severus was a bit impressed. He had believed the boy to be ignorant of many things but to be able to escape Dumbledore was a feat he wasn't expecting.

"You knew?" Minerva glared at Severus. 

"No, but I did know that Granger and Weasley were reporting Potter's wanderings as I caught them after curfew at the end of the year informing Albus that the boy wasn't remaining in his bed." Severus realized Harry was better at protecting his mind than he thought possible. He had never seen more than a few glances of his life at the muggles.

"I want the truth, Albus," Minerva stated.

"So do I." A few other voices demanded. 

"I would love to hear it myself." Severus took his usual seat as the Order filed into the office. After Dumbledore admitted the truth about knowing about the abuse. Dumbledore attempted to justify it by saying the boy needed to learn to suffer so that he would be willing to die for them in order for Voldemort to be defeated. What Dumbledore wasn't counting on was Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Granger to admit to knowing about the situation and their parts in it. They worked on making sure Harry willingly returned to his relatives. Severus had an idea there was a lot more going on than what was being admitted but he just watched. Over half of the Order didn't agree with Dumbledore and his views while Dumbledore's pawns pointed out what was one life versus hundreds of witches and wizards and who knew how many Muggles. Severus was sickened by what he was hearing. Dumbledore and his idea of loving being the answer and abuse wasn't a real issue as most kids didn't understand their families loved them and it couldn't have been bad. So what if the boy was starved a bit.

"Enough, we need to find Harry. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, did he write to you? Did he say anything about his leaving?" 

"No, you told us not to write to him," Granger stated as if that was a good enough reason to abandon a friend.

"Brillant planning, Albus. You have a kid who just witnessed his godfather die by his own cousin and return him to an abusive family setting, and on top of all that, his own friends-" Severus couldn't keep the scorn out of his voice as he said friends "don't write to him. No wonder the boy left. What connection to the wizarding world does he have? You have prevented him from learning our customs, denied him his inheritance, and even a safe environment to learn, please tell me you didn't think this would work?"

"There is more, isn't there?" Lupin's eyes turned yellow. 

"We need to find Harry if he doesn't defeat Voldemort, no one can. Even if someone were to kill him tomorrow, he would return. It might take him a few years or a decade but he would return." Dumbledore ignored the glare from Severus as he used Voldemort's name.

"How?" A few members were wondering how that would be possible. They weren't happy with what they already learned.

"I can't say." Dumbledore didn't want to explain everything. He needed to figure out what to do.

"Albus, you better start explaining." Minerva's lips were barely seen. The witch was that mad. Everyone could see her getting her wand ready to hex Dumbledore. The woman wasn't above expressing her displeasure.

"It needs to remain a secret. I can't allow anyone to know this information before we find Harry. It will put his life in far greater danger than he already is in." Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know what he had permitted to happen and had done nothing regarding the situation.

Severus, however, had a few ideas and knew he had to find Potter and speak to the Dark Lord. "Severus, you will inform Voldemort that Harry ran away but that you don't know how long ago and that we are looking for him. Nothing else is to be mentioned." Severus was aware of why he was being granted permission. If the Dark Lord found another similarity between the two, the Dark Lord might work on recruiting the boy. The Dark Lord would also discover the boy was missing as soon as the students returned to Hogwarts.

Time Skip: Five years:

31 July 2001

Harry stretched as he walked in the sun. He had finished his morning run and some yoga when he decided to walk a bit and enjoy the morning. He felt the warmth of the sun on his body which was refreshing after being in Russia last week. He waded into the water. He could see the bottom of the ocean from the boat he had rented and used the deck to dived in for his morning swim. He swam to the beach, did his exercises, and now was making his way to the little open-air taco shack. He had never had breakfast tacos before and discovered they were wonderful.

Harry could feel someone magical enter the area he was sitting. He didn't react as he kept eating. He didn't even glance up. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. I was getting tired of leaving messages. Did you enjoy the trip?"

"No, and I blame it on Dumbledore. He had me running all over the place wanting me to verify your signature instead of just coming here. I don't know how you did it but he found your magical signature in Japan, India, China, Romania, Turkey, Mongolia, and Russia last week. I won't even mention the other spots he found the signature and ignored the fact your signature appeared here last." Severus had never used so many port-keys. He never wanted to travel again.

"It was a little spell I learned in Egypt. It set it to release a chain of my magical signature from when I was in those countries to release each new phase of the moon for the last six months. Well, as pleasant as this is, what do you want Snape?" Harry had learned a lot of different types of magic over the five years of traveling.

"Nothing. I figure I would say I didn't see you. The Dark Lord is winning, Dumbledore is hiding on one of his properties on the outskirts of England. The Dark Lord is aware I am here looking for you. He requests that if you wish to return to the United Kingdom, you speak to him first." Severus wasn't sure which way Potter would go but he was hoping it would be against Dumbledore and he had a bet with the Dark Lord and Lucius on Potter joining them.

Harry looked up, grinned. "I do believe it might be time to return. My boat is only a rental. The lease is ending in a week if you wish to join me for breakfast, take a seat." Harry had some extra breakfast tacos and didn't mind sharing.

"No, it was tea time when I took the port-key here. I believe I will head back." Severus was already planning on what to spend his winnings on. He needed a new cauldron and some potion ingredients.

Harry watched Severus walk away. The man was dressed in black and Harry knew everyone would be surprised at the real Harry Potter. He was going to enjoy it.

Time skip: A week later:

Harry landed outside of Malfoy Manor. He was sure Dumbledore was aware that he was back in the country. Dumbledore had too many people who worked in the Ministry. The gates opened as soon as he approached. He walked up the driveway dispelling the alerts and adding some fun touches to the markers the magical alarms left behind. He hoped Lucius liked pink. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. Draco stood there. "Potty." 

"Blondie, Jr." Harry had hoped Draco had grown up. 

"They are waiting for you in the sitting room, follow me." Draco turned, walked away. Harry shook his head. Malfoy shouldn't have turned his back on him. He smirked as he thought about the different things he could do. He refrained since it was Malfoy's home and he was set to meet Voldemort and didn't want to deal with a yelling Draco. Draco stopped by a white set of double doors. He knocked before opening the doors. "Potter is here." Draco glared at Harry.

"So feeling the love, Blondie." Harry entered the office and wasn't surprised to discover Severus and Lucius with Voldemort. "Hail, hail, the gang is all here. What's the deal?" Voldemort was sitting in a chair opposite Lucius and Severus. There was a small table separating Severus and Lucius. There was a fire in the fireplace. There wasn't much furniture in the room. The couch that faced the fireplace was empty and Harry sat down on it. The room was done in tones of green for the furniture with white walls.

Voldemort arched a brow. "As if you didn't know."

"True, true but those conversations aren't ones I am sure you shared with Lucy and Sevvie." Harry ignored Severus grumbling as he sat down. *We could always do it this way. By the way, thank you for the interesting educational books.* Harry glanced at Lucius and Severus. *Didn't tell them?*

*No, I didn't deem it important enough. We never discussed the situation here so I didn't believe it was necessary.*

*True, again. Are you ready to do it the political way?*

"Aye. He won't be a martyr that way."

"Good." Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out an expandable pouch. He opened it and pulled out several scrolls. "So, Blondie, how do you feel about becoming Chief Warlock?"

"You can do that?" Voldemort leaned forward a bit. 

"Yes. It is why I expect Dumbledore will be looking for me and attempt to get me back under his control." 

"He has plans in place for the moment you arrive in the United Kingdom. Order members have been assigned to different locations. There is an Order meeting tonight regarding your arrival. He was hoping to have you back under his control by tonight." 

Harry grinned. "How about we secure your position while making sure Lucius becomes Chief Warlock? Voldie already has it planned out." 

*You need to stay out of my mind*

*When you stay out of mine, I will.* Harry arched a brow daring the man to say he hadn't been in his mind. 

*Fine!* Voldemort growled a bit but didn't disagree. "Shall we move forward?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting is the night after Harry talks to Voldie and goes from there.

Severus held up a piece of paper with an address on it in front of the ferret with its head sticking out from under his hair. Harry made some chatting sounds. An older house with white shutters appeared. The house was a bland, basic cottage type of house. There were just two standard windows on each side of the door. The roof was just basic roofing singles. There were no bushes, no flowers, no other color but white on the house. There were a few trees in the fenced-in yard. One on each side of the brick walkway. The fence was white, too. He made some chatting sounds. "Yes, I know, I was expecting the house to look like his robes too."

Harry moved to the top of Severus' head. "Watch yourself. I don't need to learn how much a healing potion a ferret would need." Harry's face appeared in front of Severus' face. Harry stuck his tongue out and went back to the top of Severus' head. He made several more chatting sounds. "Yes, he lived close to your parents. I always wondered if he influenced them into moving to Godric's Hollow." Severus pointed to the left. "Down the road, about five houses is where your parents lived. It's protected by wards to appear as if it's a normal house but wizards can see it as it was the day your parents died." 

Harry had never seen the house. He chatted for a few minutes. Severus appeared to understand him. "I can take walk down there after the meeting. It should be an interesting meeting." Harry agreed. It would be interesting.

Severus sighed as he opened the gate and walked up the walkway. He wasn't looking forward to this. Dumbledore had been driving him batty for the last five years. He opened the front door and could hear Molly Weasley's voice. The woman had gotten louder if that was possible. Harry was back under his hair. He wished he could hide too. He made his way to the kitchen to find most of the Order already sitting down. Molly was serving tea. Minerva was sitting next to Remus. The only empty chair was the head table chair. Minerva was sitting on the right side of it and Granger was sitting on the left with her moronic boyfriend. Severus moved to the opposite side of the kitchen and stood in the shadows. He could see everyone and watch their faces. He listened to everyone gossiping as they waited. Nothing interesting except for Granger and the two youngest Weasleys were having a very serious discussion. He wasn't sure what they were discussing but judging from the way Granger was trying to keep Ginny calm despite the girl's excitement he wondered what Dumbledore had informed them. 

Dumbledore strode into the kitchen with the gaudiest robes he had ever seen. They were bright yellow with different color parrots on them. "Let's get started. I am sure we have a lot to discuss tonight." 

Molly put a teacup in front of Dumbledore before she walked to her seat but as she passed her daughter, she gave her a slight squeeze on her right shoulder, smiled at her, and continued onto her seat. Severus wondered what was going on. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy with whatever Dumbledore had planned. 

"Anyone have any success in locating Harry or even seeing him? I am aware he is in England." Dumbledore looked hopefully around the table and then the room. No one spoke. "No one?" 

"Sorry, Albus, but I didn't see him or smell him at King's Cross. I even ventured to Surrey before arriving here thinking he might have visited his family. They haven't seen him nor do they want to." 

"They were very glad he never returned." Minerva glared at Dumbledore. 

"He didn't go through the Ministry." Kingsley didn't want to listen to the old debate. "He did have a legal port-key but no destination was listed."

"Is that legal?" Granger asked.

"Yes, only a few countries require a full destination when entering their country. Most are just happy people aren't appariting into their country and want to me it as easy as possible." Kingsley explained. "Since he got the port-key from the Maldives, it wasn't required." 

"He could be anywhere." Weasley threw his hands up in the air. "How are we going to find him?"

"We will need to try tracking spells. Severus, perhaps some location potions?" Dumbledore looked at Severus.

"Certainly." Dumbledore and the others ignored the fact that for the potion to work, you needed fresh blood for the potion to work. It was designed for locating an injured person, not a healthy person who didn't want to be found. Aurors usually carried a few of them if they were planning on raiding someplace or tracking an injured fugitive. 

"Excellent. Now, once we locate Harry, we will be able to move forward with the marriage." 

Severus and the ferret didn't move but they were a bit shocked. "Marriage?" Minerva wasn't the only one confused.

"Yes, I am his guardian and I believe marriage will help Harry. Ginny and Harry are a perfect match and will make a great couple." Severus now understood why Molly squeezed her daughter's shoulder. Ginny looked elated at the announcement. "Hermione and Ron assured me how well they got along when Harry was at Hogwarts. He will have to finish his education so I will be his guardian until he does." 

Harry let out a little unhappy sound. He had his NEWTs as well as a Masters in Defense. He was also Lord Potter. He wondered what game Dumbledore was playing at. *He is going to rely on compulsions and potions to control you.*

*I thought so too. Is it possible for him to do so if I didn't have my NEWTs and Masters?*

*Yes, since because he was your magical guardian before you left. He would be able to keep control if he showed you didn't handle your education or any other areas of your life. He would rely on the compulsions and potions for you to agree with him remaining in charge.*

"We will set up a schedule of searching the different wizarding and muggle areas as well as using spells and potions. The quicker we discover the location of Harry the quicker we can break up the power of Voldemort and regain control." 

"You will become Chief Warlock?" Remus questioned. 

"Yes, I will. I will be able to remove Lucius from the position, once we do that, we can begin to oust the dark supporters from the Ministry." 

Harry settled back down into Severus' hair, hiding again. *I can't wait until the next Wizenagamot.* Voldie's laughter filled his head. Harry stopped listening once they started to set up a schedule for who could search and win.

____The Next Day______

Severus was down in the potion lab as a way to put off the conversion when Harry knocked before entering his lab. He didn't speak as Harry sat down on the stool. Severus wasn't sure how he got talked into having this conversation but it was one that needed to happen. He was going to explain why he sided against Dumbledore? How was he going to explain he was responsible for the death of Lily and still sided with the man who killed her? He stopped that train of thought and as he realized Harry was also siding with the Dark Lord.

"We don't have to do this." Harry picked up a knife and started to cut the stems off of the Marigold flowers he had out. "I am aware you heard the prophecy, your part it in. Dumbledore informed me as a way of making me understand you." 

"He did?" 

"Yes, he thought I would understand what you were doing. It was one of the reasons I got tired of his lies and trying to control everything in my life. He did it after he informed me that he was aware of how my relatives treated me. When I began to think about you and how the prophecy was delivered in a pub during a war, I wondered. I mean why a pub? Where was the privacy charms? Why would a drunk make a valid prophecy? If valid, why keep her hidden?" 

Severus started to laugh. "Those are the very questions I started to ask after you disappeared and more truth was released. It is why the Dark Lord and I decided to locate you and give you an option." Severus was impressed. Harry Potter had grown a brain and grown-up. Harry surprised him again and he wouldn't admit it but he was impressed. 

"It is going to be his downfall. His secrets, his lies, his hidden agenda." Harry was already planning on having some information leaked out and providing the evidence to make sure most wouldn't doubt the truth. He didn't want Dumbledore just out of power, he wanted the man ruined. He wanted the man to die knowing Harry Potter destroyed him. 

"I do believe it to be so." 

Time skip-----A week later------

Harry could hear the rumor mill in the Ministry already starting as he walked next to Lucius. Most of them wondering who he was. He certainly didn't look like Harry Potter from Hogwarts. He didn't wear glasses, he was almost as tall as Lucius (thanks to the goblins in India), and wasn't rail-thin. He wasn't bulging in muscles but he was toned. He wore the latest fashions (Voldie insisted as did Lucius and Severus). Today's selections were a black formal robe with silver trim, black riding boots, black leather trousers were under the robe as well as a white dress shirt with a silver tie. Voldemort was already at the Ministry and would also be taking his seats today too. Of course, he didn't look like Voldemort or Tom Riddle. 

Harry inhaled deeply as Voldie joined them and they headed to the Wizenagamot session. 

Harry saw Voldemort heading in their direction. The man was dressed also in black robes but with Slytherin Green trim with a matching dress shirt, black dragonhide boots, black trousers (don't ask how Harry knew that, it will become clear later, I promise), and black tie. However, the man had reddish-brown hair, green eyes, but his body was the same body he had as Voldemort. "You know, I think he should have gone with a darker shade." 

Lucius didn't comment as Voldemort joined them. "He is already here. Your name is on the agenda." Voldemort handed the agenda to Harry. "Ironclaw is in the atrium if we need him." 

Harry, without thinking about it, touched the expandable pouch in his robe pocket. He had the paperwork and the means of stopping Dumbledore and was going to enjoy doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore strode into the Wizenagamot with his eyes twinkling and gave Lucius a smug smile as he took his seat. He would be Chief Warlock again. Lucius' short reign would be over and he would have control over Harry Potter. He did notice two new lords sitting close to Lucius but he wasn't worried. Harry Potter had the most seats and the loss of those seats would remove Lucius. He did wish it was the opening session of the year so that the introductions would be provided as he could use a few more lords on his side. 

Lucius slammed the gavel down as Percy Weasley finished reading the minutes of the last session. Percy sat down, picked up his quill, and set it up to start recording the minutes for the new session. "Old business?" Lucius looked around the room. He wished he could smile at Dumbledore but he didn't want to give the game away as of yet.

They listened to a few minor issues regarding estates settlements, issues regarding new buildings in Diagon Alley which was still being decided almost twenty years later thanks to Dumbledore's delaying tactics. "I do believe it would be best if we asked the shop owners if they want upgrades to their businesses or even more businesses in the alley. We don't want stores spilling into Knockturn encouraging more bad behavior." 

"Albus, we have surveyed the shop owners yearly regarding this issue. They want the improvements." Madam Iillison was the head of the committee regarding the changes and she wanted to finish the committee and pass the power to her son. 

"We don't want to destroy any of the existing businesses." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. 

"How will it destroy business the existing businesses if we improve the area?" Harry quietly asked Voldemort. He hated the delaying games Dumbledore loved using. 

"It doesn't. What it is about is he wants his name on the improvement bill and wants to change the name street to Dumbledore Alley. He won't admit it out loud but when you read through the contracts and read the small print, it is in there. He believes someone will suggest it and has been waiting for someone to do so." Voldemort would have laughed but it honestly was a bit scary how much the man loved to have his name everywhere. Dumbledore loved to complain about his ego while ignoring his own. 

"Oh, I would have thought he would have rushed through all of this to get to the new business." 

"No, he won't. He loves to drag his out and get the lords who believe their one or two votes don't matter and leave. The ones who remain are the same people as always after a few hours of Dumbledore's ramblings. It is why the position of Chief Warlock in this power struggle. Most of the grey faction don't believe they have the power to stop him and think it is a fight between Dumbledore and Lucius." Voldemort was going to have to provide Harry with a lot of political books. "It is a valid practice he has been using for decades to get his own way. He basically wears everyone down until they just give in." 

Harry chewed a bit on his lip as he thought about what Voldemort just said. He wondered. Dumbledore was speaking about how the improvements could raise taxes. He remembered reading through the bill and remembered the tax area mentioned by Dumbledore. He nudged Voldemort. "Is it permitted for anyone to speak during this time frame?" 

"Yes." Voldemort wondered what Harry was planning. 

Harry stood up as Dumbledore sat down after reminding everyone how important the stores remain open. "You mentioned a raise in taxes. In glancing through this improvement, I have noticed that it has been paid several decades ago. Gringotts provides an accounting each month of the status regarding the vault for this project and the taxes raised for it. The funds in the vault would cover the improvements for Diagon Alley as well as Knockturn. They provided a complete breakdown at the close of the seasonal session last year. Perhaps, if Mr. Weasley could provide us with the statement, we can close the matter and move forward?" 

Everyone was awake now. Tongues started wagging as Percy looked at Fudge. Fudge nodded his acceptance of the request. Here was someone who just challenged Dumbledore indirectly and did it in a way that no one could complain about. Dumbledore didn't look happy as Percy did gather the information. Percy magically sent copies of the statement to those in the Wizenagamot and in the gallery. People were scanning down to the area to see if what the new, so far, nameless lord stated was the truth. "Well, this does close the matter. We have already paid for the improvements, I do believe it should move forward." 

Ayes were heard about the room and before Dumbledore could muster a counter, the improvements were pushed through. "Impressive." Voldemort hadn't connected the taxes to the cost of the projects, the interest earned on the taxes, and the goblins' estimated cost of those repairs. He had seen the difference but had assumed the taxes hadn't been collected. 

"Gringotts' education is all about the gold." Harry looked at Voldemort. "Blood too but more gold." 

Voldemort was going to give Harry the accounts for him to review. He just wasn't going to mention it right now. "Any more old business?" Lucius looked around the session. This was the first time in a long time that they had moved to new business with more than ninety percent of the Wizenagamot in session. "New business?" 

Dumbledore rose. "Yes, I am demanding custody of Harry Potter. He is back in the United Kingdom. He hasn't finished his education and has his former magical guardian, I am requesting guardianship again per his parents' last wishes. I have the evidence to show he left before he finished his Hogwarts' education and his muggle relatives' didn't provide him with a muggle one during the time he has been gone from Hogwarts." 

"Showtime." Harry ignored Voldemort's comment. 

"How do you know he hasn't completed his education?" Lucius wondered what world Dumbledore lived in and if everything was lemon flavored and in such bad taste as the man's robes. Everyone wanted to see who would win this skirmish. They were aware that this was another power play by Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to be Chief Warlock again, even if he had only lost the position a few days ago. 

"Hogwarts isn't the only magical teaching arena." Lady Longbottom voiced her opinion. "Unless you have evidence to say otherwise, not your assumption, it is a mute matter until Harry Potter has been located." 

"We can not have someone using magic without being trained. He needs his education as do all wizards." Dumbledore pulled out some scroll from a pouch. "I am his magical guardian and want to extend the guardianship until he has completed his education." 

Harry stood up. "Why are you his guardian? You are only the headmaster of Hogwarts. You are not a magical relative and he does have magical relatives. Where is a copy of his parents' will? You mentioned you became his guardian as provided in their will. I was under the impression that you sealed the will and the contains have never been made public. How do we know what his parents wanted?" Harry could hear the rumor mill starting as questions began to be asked by others. He sat down. 

Dumbledore stood up. "I am unsure who you are but I assure you, I only want the very best for Harry Potter." Dumbledore sat down. 

Harry stood up. He held up some scrolls that he had pulled out during Dumbledore's short response. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" Harry handed the scrolls to Percy. "Permit me to introduce myself, since you seem to be ignorant of a lot of facts. I am Lord Hadrian Jameson Peverell Potter Black. I control the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Potter, Black, and split the seat of Slytherin with the other Lord. The information I just submitted is my educational records showing I have my OWLs, NEWTs, and a master's in Defense. I believe that handles the new business brought forth." 

Voldemort not to be outdone and his desire to give Dumbledore a heart attack stood up. "I am Marvolo Slytherin Peverell Gaunt. I am the other lord for the Slytherin seat. Do you require my educational background too? I wasn't aware it would be an issue but I am sure I can submit the required background." 

"Oh, I did forget to mention my brother by blood." Harry tilted his head toward Voldemort. "He was been very helpful in making sure I completed my education. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him. He helped me escape my sad excuse of muggle relatives."

"Yes, you did forget to mention me and of course, I did. I couldn't permit you to remain with those horrible muggles. Why Dumbledore permits his students to be returned to abusive homes is beyond understanding." Voldemort and Harry faced Dumbledore. 

"You are not Harry Potter, you are a fake." Dumbledore wasn't about to permit anyone to take control of the Potter estates. "What have you done with him?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. He pointed to the board. "Magic disagrees. I am sure Percy can also confirm that I provided an Inheritance Test." Harry watched as Dumbledore's face reflected the fury at the words Inheritance Test. Dumbledore knew that Harry was very aware of everything. "Shall we summon a goblin to verify who I am?"

"I do not believe that is necessary." Madam Bones was reviewing the information provided. "Albus Dumbledore, the Potters' Wills state that you were never to have custody nor was Harry to be placed with his muggle relatives. Care to explain?" 

"Oops, I did forget to mention that I included a copy of their wills. I had them unsealed." Harry sat down. 

"I would love to have an explanation regarding how and why the muggles have been able to escape being charged with child abuse, child endangerment, and child neglect?" Voldemort sat down.

"As would I." Madam Bones was scanning the health report. "I would also want an explanation for the burned hands during Harry Potter's first year. Basilisk venom and Phoenix Tears, second year." 

"I believe the issue is his guardianship and it has been cleared up." Dumbledore glared at Harry and Voldemort as he rose and then when he sat down. 

Harry and Voldemort had already discussed the fact that Dumbledore would escape charges today but the man would be charged later. They were going to make sure of it. They wanted his name ruined. They were going to remove everything from him. They removed Chief Warlock, this information wasn't worth much on the whole but later would be. "Yes, it has. My block of votes stays where they are."

Lucius slammed the gavel. "Any other new business?" 

Harry and Voldemort quietly discussed the minor issues as they watched Dumbledore for the rest of the session. "He is going to try and speak to you as we leave." 

"Yes, I am aware. He will want to speak to you too." Harry smirked as an idea formed. "The marriage contract, could we use that against him?" 

"Yes, and Lucius and I will explain our idea. Severus will also be able to provide more information after he gets dragged to an Order meeting." 

Harry looked around the room. "I do believe Severus might have like some new furry friends." 

Voldemort shook his head. "I am sure he will. The sealer does need to be tested." Severus had created a potion that would prevent the drinker from anyone forcing them into transferring out of their animagi form. They did it because of Pettigrew. 

"True." They didn't speak for the last few minutes of the session and Lucius closed it with a very unhappy Dumbledore. Dumbledore was up and out of his seat before Lucius put the gavel down. "He is incoming and surprisingly fast given how he loves to play the harmless old man." 

Voldemort hadn't spent a lot of time with Harry. Most of the time Voldemort only spoke to Harry when Harry had educational questions during the time he had been gone. He was enjoying seeing the difference in Harry Potter as a first-year and now. "I wonder if we can transform into a lemon drop and drop him in Black Lake?"

Harry didn't get to respond as Dumbledore was within earshot. "Harry, we need to talk now." 

"Sorry, I can't. I have an appointment to get a root canal." Anything was better than listening to Dumbledore. Harry didn't move. 

"Harry, your parents-"

"Are dead. Since they gave their lives to protect me, I am sure they would be happy that I am alive." Harry looked directly at Dumbledore. He kept a light buzzing noise in his head as he was aware that Dumbledore was going to use Legilimency on him. 

Dumbledore glared but changed his tactics. His face softened, his eyes started twinkling, and a small smile appeared on his face. "I am sure they would be. However, we do have several issues to discuss. One of them is a marriage contract." 

Harry laughed. "Don't try it." Harry hoped the warning was ignored. Harry was eager to cast judgment on the contract and see what would happen to those who signed it. 

"It is very important that as a lord you marry well. You have a marriage contract and need to honor it. I am sure we can arrange a time to meet with the Weasley family and proceed with the marriage arrangements." Dumbledore was smiling as he spoke the words, aware that the news would spread like wildfire and Harry would be forced to the right thing.

Harry shook his head. "I want a full copy of the contract. Brother, I will see you at home." He turned and walked away. 

Voldemort and Lucius watched Harry leave the session. Lucius was going to enjoy reviewing the contract. 

__________That night__________________

Severus stared at the headline in the paper. Rita had been a busy little beetle today. He ignored the chatting ferret who was munching on some grapes between voicing his iration at Dumbledore. They were in the Great Hall and Harry was eating the food that Severus had placed on a plate while he read the paper.

HARRY POTTER TO WED GINEVRA WEASLEY

He didn't read the complete article but did skim through it. Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Dumbledore were quoted as saying it was a love match while others were a bit confused saying they had never seen Harry interested in the girl and how she had been dating others over the years. 

Severus laid the paper down. He saw Harry grab the paper and start to shred it before the ferret pushed the scraps onto the floor and peed on them. "Yes, I do agree the rag isn't worth reading and should be used to line a kennel." The house-elves made short work of the newspaper. He was thankful he sat at the end of the table and didn't have to listen to Dumbledore and Minerva. 

The ferret did a bit of a dance as he chased a grape around the table. Severus was aware of what Harry was doing and wasn't surprised when the playful ferret knocked over Dumbledore's goblet and the headmaster was now wearing pumpkin juice. "I do apologize, he has been cooped up a bit today." 

Dumbledore waved his hand. "It is fine, Severus, it's not as if it was done on purpose. I am sure the little fellow didn't even see my goblet." 

Severus was glad he was a man of great restraint because he had a feeling a certain ferret was going to be providing a lot of funny moments for him to review.


End file.
